In an automotive cathodic protection system, composite hydrophilic conductive anodes are attached to painted surfaces of automotive bodies with adhesive coatings which may be epoxies or double sided tapes or other suitable forms of adhesive. The anodes are surrounded on surfaces away from the painted body by a flanged capsule which is also adhered to the body by the same adhesives. A wire lead is attached to the anode and extends from the anode and out through an opening in a capsule to an electronic control. Because of the composition of the anode, it is difficult to attach the wire lead directly to the anode. In the past, the anode has been drilled and countersunk and has been physically connected to the lead and to the capsule with a bolt which extends through the anode connector on the lead and the capsule and a nut. The bolt and nut connectors and preparations to receive the connectors require additional steps and expense which the present invention seeks to avoid.